Escolhas
by Hellpotatoe
Summary: "Tantas pessoas que me odeiam. Tantas pessoas melhores que eu. Tantas pessoas que queriam estar no meu lugar. Tantas pessoas... Que tiveram uma escolha"
1. O Começo no Fim - Parte 1

Pessoas da Terra ou de outros lugares que estiverem lendo isso: Muito Obrigado. Essa é minha primeira fic, e eu gostaria que lessem com carinho. Eu agradeço muito a Koinu-chan (HikariKuroiinu) por ter me ajudado e motivado a escrever fics. Os devidos créditos a ela estarão no final.

Disclaimer: Eu não sou o dono nem possuo qualquer direito sobre o anime, o mangá, filmes ou qualquer coisa relacionada a Naruto. Eu apenas escrevo para me divertir e tentar proporcionar uma boa leitura a qualquer um que queira ler essa fic. Eu não escrevo para fins lucrativos.

* * *

—Pare, por favor! – choramingou um garoto moreno de olhos negros. Um homem o segurava pela sua camisa, que estava suja e rasgada, como o resto de suas vestes.

_**Isso dói...**_

— Você é uma abominação! Você e seu clã não são bem vindos aqui! – o homem bradou, jogando-o em uma poça. A lama e a água suja faziam os machucados arderem mais. O homem começou a rir friamente, e foi seguido pelas outras três pessoas que ali estavam. Os risos ecoavam por parte da trilha, que ficava logo na saída da Vila da Grama.

_**Eu não fiz nada...**_

_**Eu não fiz nada para merecer isso...**_

O garoto sentia as lagrimas de dor e desespero rolarem pelo seu rosto. A dor era quase insuportável, seu peito ardia com um medo sem nome.

_**Droga... Por que eu? Não bastou o que fizeram com minha mãe? Se eu pudesse, não teria nascido deste clã, mas eu não tive escolha!**_– o garoto pensava, tentando aguentar a dor, sem muito sucesso, enquanto era espancado. O tempo escorria, assim como a chuva que caia nele. Passaram-se por volta de duas horas até que eles pararam e começaram a conversar, vigiando o menino para que ele não saísse da poça. Seus machucados queimavam em contato com a água e sujeira, mas ele fez de tudo para manter a boca calada. Não daria a eles o gostinho de saber que realmente estava doendo. Travou os dentes, para evitar o grito que subia crescentemente por sua garganta.

_**Eu queria que morressem...**_

A única mulher do grupo se virou para o menino, com uma cara sádica. — Vamos fazer algo diferente, algo novo... – o tom da voz dela fez o garoto estremecer. — Kai, tire esses trapos – mandou, com um olhar tenebroso.

O garoto levantou da poça, ficando de joelhos, soluçando e tremendo. Seu olhar era apavorado, mas nem a dor nem o medo da criança comoveram a mulher que continuava com o olhar sádico.

_**Por que...**_

—N-não! Eu não vou! –apenas conseguindo choramingar por causa da falta de força.

_**Por que vocês...**_

—Anda logo! – ordenou, dando um soco na cara do garoto, que caiu novamente. Um pouco se sangue saiu pela boca do garoto, manchando ainda mais suas roupas. E o garoto teve que colocar as mãos no chão para não cair.

_**POR QUE VOCÊS NÃO MORREM?**_

—Eu.. eu… - choramingou —eu não vou! – gritou. Logo em seguida, viu-se um clarão no horizonte, seguindo por um bufo de ar quente e rápido que veio de trás dele, jogando coisas e pessoas ao ar. Ele só não foi arremessado ao ar porque estava deitado na lama, o que não impediu que sua pele ardesse e sua camisa começasse a esquentar como se estivesse em um forno.

Kai continuou deitado no chão por um tempo, até a dor passar. Quando teve coragem de abrir os olhos, viu os seus agressores espalhados pela estrada, inertes. Confuso, olhou em volta, e viu árvores queimando e algumas casas em chamas. Quando percebeu que o perigo foi embora ele suspirou, aliviado.

Ele voltou para dentro da vila, tomando cuidado com os pedaços de madeira flamejantes que caiam aqui e ali. Isso era fácil para ele, era como se soubesse aonde cairia cada pedaço. Assim ele seguia, meio que sem rumo, por entre pessoas desesperadas que corriam para todos os lados.

Foi quando ele viu a única garota que não falava mal dele, Hasu, sentada em um banco, tossindo.

—Hasu-chan! – ele gritou quando percebeu que uma decoração havia se soltado acima dela. Ele pulou e a derrubou, tirando-a de baixo do enfeite, que caiu e destruiu completamente o banco.

—O-obrigado Ka.. – ela agradecia, quando ouviu sua mãe chamar:

—Hasu baka! Não fique falando com animais! – O tom de desprezo em sua voz era arrasador. Ele rasgava a pequena alegria que Kai teve sem nenhuma dó ou piedade.

—Ha.. Hai – a garota assentiu tristemente e foi correndo para sua mãe.

"_**Eu já sabia que isso ia acontecer. Sempre vai. Mesmo quando eu faço algo de bom, eles me desprezam." **_pensou, pessimista como sempre, olhando para os rostos que o odiavam por simplesmente ser melhor que as outras crianças.

—É melhor eu sair daqui antes que me machuquem – disse, e saiu caminhando normalmente por entre os escombros ardentes.

Enquanto isso, uma árdua batalha consumia vidas em um local distante dali.

* * *

—Naruto! Você tem certeza que vai impedir seus amigos de morrerem? – gritou um homem cuja aparência era lembrava a de Kai, mas com metade da face similar a de um idoso. Ele estava em cima de um monstro gigantesco, que tinha a aparência de um homem magrelo com 10 caudas, todo preto igual a noite. Ele tinha apenas uma orelha e uma boca, e um olho vermelho cheio de círculos e vírgulas, tudo simetricamente disposto em sua cabeça. Havia outro homem lá, com uma armadura de samurai e longos cabelos negros.

—Maldito… - disse um jovem loiro, com três riscos em cada bochecha, aparentemente exausto.

—Tenten-chan! – Uma garota pálida de cabelos longos e olhos roxo-azulados gritou desesperada, olhando para uma jovem que caia ao chão, onde jaziam dezenas de corpos. Seu nome é Hinata.

—Vamos ver o que você fará agora. – o homem meio jovem meio idoso falou, em um tom baixo – Juubi! Acabe com eles! – A criatura demoníaca se encobriu com suas caudas e começou a juntar chakra na frente de sua boca, em uma quantidade incomensurável.

—Não faça isso Obito! – Um homem de cabelos brancos com um pano tampando sua boca suplicou. Ele estava apoiado em um cara de roupa verde e grandes sobrancelhas, com cabelos muito lisos e lustrosos. O apelo de Kakashi não teve efeito, e logo a criatura lançou uma versão menor de seu ataque devastador, podia aniquilar toda uma vila com uma grande explosão.

Todos os shinobis ali presentes que dominavam o doton (elemento terra) tentaram criar uma barreira, mas o ataque explodiu em temperaturas exorbitantes. Kakashi usou Kamui, uma técnica ocular que permitia a ele sugar quase qualquer coisa para uma dimensão paralela, para tentar proteger Naruto. Houve mais um clarão, e então vários ninjas foram jogados para longe devido a massa de ar quente formada pela explosão.

—Kakashi-sensei! – Naruto gritou quando viu Kakashi desaparecer junto a Gai no meio das chamas. Ele começou a chorar, e tentou apertar o ar aonde a mão de Hinata estava.

—Hinata-chan? Hinata? – perguntou, olhando para o lado. Horrorizado, percebeu que ela estava caída em cima de uma rocha, sangrando muito. Ele logo pulou lá, e segurou sua amada nas mãos.

—Na.. ruto.. kun – foram suas últimas palavras. Naruto chorou silenciosamente enquanto sentia a vida de Hinata se esvaindo de seu corpo.

Obito riu. — Três de uma vez, Naruto?

O ódio que ali surgia era o maior que o mundo tinha visto. Pelo menos até _aquele_ momento.

* * *

Espero que tenham gostado. Por favor façam reviews, eu gostaria muito de saber o que acharam da fic ^^

Acessem o perfil da Koinu-chan (HikariKuroiinu). Ela escreve muito bem, e suas histórias cheias de emoção e suspense me motivaram a escrever, para tentar chegar ao nível dela. Recomendo ^^

Falando nisso, Koinu-chan me ajudou a organizar as ideias dessa fic e serviu de beta para mim. Além disso, ela escreveu trechos para completar a história, que eu adorei. Se este site desse essa opção, ela seria co-autora desta fic. ^^

Mata neio!


	2. O Começo no Fim - Parte 2

Só vou avisar que tentarei mandar um novo capítulo a cada dois dias ;)

* * *

Ninguém concorda sobre o que ocorreu a seguir.

Alguns dizem que Naruto, movido pelo ódio, começou a correr na direção do Juubi, com uma velocidade sobre-humana, até mesmo para os shinobis. Outros dizem que viram um clarão amarelo e tentaram se proteger, e quando perceberam, Naruto estava lá, em cima do monstro. Uma minoria acredita que o próprio Obito o trouxe para perto de si.

Mas todos concluem em um ponto: Naruto estava lá, em cima da cabeça do monstro que parecia ser invencível e indestrutível.

—Mas o quê?! – Obito exclamou

—Maldito... – Naruto olhou para ele, e, por um segundo, ele pareceu estar com medo. Madara observava atento, mas com um olhar de indiferença. Provavelmente porque estava imortal.

A batalha seguinte também é divulgada de jeitos diferentes por cada pessoa, variando ataques e a ordem destes. Mas a história mais provável diz que Naruto invocou vários Kage Bunshins, mesmo estando no modo Kyuubi, e avançou com dezenas de Rasen Shurikens. Madara rapidamente usou uma barreira de mokuton para se defender. Logo a seguir um Obito desesperado tentou usar o Shinra Tensei para se proteger, mas muitos Narutos passaram e acertaram o Uchiha em cheio. Ou teriam acertado.

Cerca de uma dúzia de explosões azuladas acertaram a cabeça de Juubi, mas Obito utilizou novamente o Shinra Tensei, se mandando para longe.

—Baka-Obito – Madara gritou. Ele sabia que pelo jeito que ele se mandou para trás ele acabaria ficando desacordado. —Eu assumo daqui.

Madara parecia estar nervoso, muito nervoso. Se algo acontecesse com Obito, ele não poderia seguir com o seu plano.

**E Naruto sabia disso.**

Ele avançou ao corpo inerte de Obito com tanta raiva e ódio, que alguns acharam que a Kyuubi havia tomado controle.

—Huh, você não vai passar – Madara resmungou. — Juubi! – a criatura pulou na frente de Naruto. O demônio era muito mais veloz do que aparentava.

Mas Naruto, surpreendentemente, chegou até Obito, em um clarão.

—O-O quê?

—Isso é por todos aqueles que você matou! – o loiro gritou, jogando um Rasen Shuriken em Obito.

Enquanto a massa de chakra se aproximava, Naruto ouviu Obito dizer:

—Agora eu me junto a você...

Houve um brilho.

— **... Rin.**

O chakra massivo comprimido no pequeno espaço da esfera expandiu, liberando agulhas de chakra que rodavam a velocidades impressionantes, destruindo as células do Uchiha.

—Obito... - Madara falou, quase como um cochicho. —Já que agora estou sozinho...

—**... vocês vão morrer!**

* * *

A chuva voltou, ajudando a diminuir o fogo, mas aumentando a fumaça.O céu estava escuro e todas as pessoas que ainda estavam em casa saíram, já que o ar estava impregnado pelo cheiro de fuligem.

A vila poderia ser vista de longe, mas, naquele momento, ninguém estava interessado. Kai ouviu dois shinobis, respeitados na Grama, comentando sobre uma grande guerra entre as grandes vilas e uma organização, cujos membros eram apenas um mestre e seu aprendiz.

Ele pensou que era bobagem. _**"Poucas pessoas não podem fazer uma guerra contra todas as vilas. Isso é um absurdo. Eles não podem mudar o mundo. Eles não têm força para isso. Eles..." **_– Ele então ouviu eles falando que a explosão que havia destruído a pequena vila vizinha havia sido feita por eles.

—Huh?! Mas eles estão muito longe para acertar aqui! – Kai comentou, distraído. Os dois shinobis olharam para ele com uma cara de indiferença.

—Xô, xô! Bicho burro, saia daqui antes que eu resolva te bater! – um deles ameaçou, e lançou uma shuriken no garoto.

Kai mordeu os lábios para não gritar quando sentiu o ferro afiado penetrando em sua perna.

_**Por quê?**_

_**Por que eu?**_

—Você não ouviu ele? Saia daqui! – o outro shinobi gritou, dando um chute na cabeça do garoto, jogando-o em uma parede. Ele sentiu a shuriken entrando mais fundo.

_**O que eu fiz?**_

Kai começou a chorar, a dor estava pior que o normal, e o sangue escorria de sua perna. Aliás, todo o seu corpo estava marcado por cicatrizes e marcas de cortes profundos. Alguns ainda não haviam fechado.

As pessoas que estavam em volta começaram a rir.

_**O que eu fiz de errado?**_

—Saia daqui, Uchiha! – gritou uma pessoa qualquer da multidão que se juntava e ria do garoto.

_**Só porque eu nasci?**_

A multidão se empolgou e começou a gritar:

—Saia!

—Suma!

—Ninguém te quer aqui!

Foi quando alguém sugeriu:

—Morra!

A visão do menino escureceu. E a multidão se enfureceu e avançou na direção do garoto, que saiu correndo, mancando. Vários objetos foram lançados na direção, principalmente kunais e shurikens. Várias acertaram Kai, mas a maioria fez apenas arranhões e furos.

_**Quem deve morrer são vocês! Seus MONSTROS!**_

Ele correu e saiu da vila. Mesmo mancando e machucado, ele se escondeu na floresta, que não pega mais fogo.

Estranhamente, as plantas pareciam mais verdes perto dele, e até pareciam ir a sua direção. Ele entrou em um tronco de árvore que estava aberto, e dormiu, chorando. Suas feridas se fechavam de pouco em pouco, e ele já estava acostumado com isso. Aquele tronco parecia curar todos os males físicos dele.

Mal sabia ele que aquele era apenas um tronco ordinário, e que ele se curava por um motivo muito mais extraordinário...


	3. O começo no Fim - Parte 3

Oi pessoal. E gostaria de pedir que fizessem reviews caso gostarem da história. E caso não gostarem de algo, me digam. Não tenho como saber se vocês não me disserem.

* * *

Madara estava furioso. A única forma de ele conseguir executar o seu plano, o único meio que ele tinha de se ressuscitar havia desaparecido.

—Heh. – Naruto parecia estar aliviado. —E agora Madara? – o Uchiha olhou para Naruto, e Naruto sentiu um calafrio. _"Que sensação é essa?"_.

Madara fez um selo de mão, e de repente Juubi se ergueu, cobrindo-se com as caudas.

—Não deixem ele fazer isso! – Shikamaru gritou. – Ele vai liberar a última forma!

A visão de Naruto escureceu. Pela primeira vez, ele entendeu tudo antes mesmo de acontecer. Ele gritou, e sua voz mostrava um pequeno tom de medo:

—Não, não é isso-

Juubi liberou uma enorme quantidade de chakra para todos os lados, arremessando Naruto, Madara e todos os shinobis que estavam próximos para longe.

—Juubi, pare! – o Uchiha ordenou, se levantando. Ele estava no meio dos ninjas da aliança, mas isso não importava agora.

—Como ousa mandar em Juubi no Oni? Você será destruído, assim como este lugar! – Juubi disse, sem sequer mover os lábios. Parecia que várias pessoas estavam falando, como um coro. Sua voz soava como dor e sofrimento, e simplesmente falando ele derrubou dezenas.

—Este lugar será purificado. Essa é uma decisão de Juubi no Oni, e vocês devem acatar – a criatura ordenou. Ele sentou-se, e pareceu estar pronto para juntar chakra.

As pedras quebravam, o chão levantava. Plantas e animais nasciam e morriam, e o lugar mudava drasticamente em questão de segundos. Rios, dunas, florestas e mares surgiam todos no mesmo lugar. Nevava, chovia, raios caiam, o sol brilhava. Estava frio, quente e morno. Alto e baixo.

Naquele lugar, a realidade deixava de existir.

—Mas o quê que- um ninja gritou, afundando no chão sólido.

—O que está acontecendo? – Naruto gritou, se desviando de uma árvore que surgia do chão.

—Juubi é parte do chakra natural. O chakra flui de e para ele. – ele ouviu. Surpreendentemente, quem falava era Madara. – Quando ele interrompeu o fluxo que saia dele, a continuidade deste lugar parou.

—Socorro! – um homem gritou, enquanto virava uma árvore.

—Corram! Saiam daqui! – um ninja gritou, sendo levado por uma pedra que voava.

—Não, não adianta – disse Shikamaru, em cima da água.

—Huh, esse shinobi é esperto – Madara notou. – Não adianta fugir, quanto mais longe dele, pior os efeitos do chakra fluindo. Em breve a bolha de destruição cobrirá o mundo.

"_A não ser que... Não, isso é impossível. De todo jeito, estaremos fadados a morte."_ – Madara pensou consigo mesmo, mas seus pensamentos fluíram como o som, e todos puderam o ouvir. _"Mais um efeito? Maldito Juub-"_

Então, tudo parou. O tempo se estabilizou e o local, apesar de muito diferente do que era antes, não era mais um absurdo. Juubi estava parecendo estufado, e seria hilário, se não fosse pelo que aconteceu a seguir.

—Agora que este lugar está purificado, eu voltarei para casa – disse Juubi, olhando para cima.

Ele fez o chakra que acumulou dentro de si mesmo sair de uma vez. E era tanto chakra, que não cabia todo naquela dimensão. Ouve um barulho intenso, como se mil raios estivessem caindo.

E um rasgo abriu nos céus.

* * *

Kai continuava dormindo. Ele se remexia muito enquanto sonhava.

_Estava em uma casa pequena e simples, mas bela. Ela era toda de madeira, e parecia que ramos brotavam de suas paredes. O quintal era o mais bonito da vizinhança, e Kai o observava. No sonho, ele tinha por volta de 5 anos._

_Ele estava observando os girassóis. Ele ouvira na escola que eles seguem o Sol. Mas era meio dia, e as flores estavam viradas na direção de Kai._

"_Pai, por que os girassóis não estão olhando pro Sol?"_

_O pai do garoto estava sentado na varanda, lendo alguma coisa. Ele tinha um cabelo curto preto e olhos negros. Ele parecia com Kai. Usava uma calça preta e um casaco azul-escuro, com algum símbolo atrás._

"_Heh, é porque você puxou sua mãe." – brincou. – "Por onde sua mãe passava, as flores pareciam mais belas, e as árvores mais verdes. Até a grama parecia mais viva" – era o que ele sempre dizia._

"_Ah, sério?" – o garoto ficou feliz. Ele não se lembrava de sua mãe, pois ela já havia morrido. – "Pai, por que você ainda guarda esse casaco velho?" – questionou._

"_Lembranças de família" – respondeu e calou-se, pensativo. _

"_Ei, Taiho! Abra essa porta agora!" – alguém gritou de fora. O pai de Kai tinha um olhar triste e pesado._

_Ele caminhou na direção de seu filho, e o abraçou, chorando._

"_Pai, o que está acontecendo?"_

"_Abra a porta ou ele vai também!" – outro homem gritou._

"_Eu te amo, filho. Não venha."_

"_Pai, não vai lá pai! Pai!"_

"_Então nós vamos fazer com ele o que nós fizemos com aquela Senj-" – um terceiro homem gritou, mas foi interrompido por Taiho, que abriu o portão._

"_Não toque no meu filho"_

_Os homens cercaram Taiho, e o seguraram. Um deles tirou algo do cinto. Uma kunai._

— **Pai!** – Kai gritou. Ele sentiu as lágrimas em seu rosto.

_**Pai...**_

_**Se eu fosse forte quando você...**_

Kai chorou, e as lágrimas eram soltas como se fossem fardos pesados.

A chuva havia parado. Ele ouviu um estrondo ao longe.

—Hm, a chuva foi para longe... – comentou com si mesmo, limpando suas lágrimas.

Seu corpo não doía mais, e plantas estavam crescendo onde antes havia sangue.

"_**Quanto tempo eu fiquei aqui?..."**_

Ele tirou as plantas de si, e saiu do tronco. Um broto podia ser visto em cima dele.

Kai olhou para o horizonte, além da floresta. Ouve outro estrondo, dessa vez muito mais alto, e algo brilhou ao longe.

"_**Que sensação ruim é essa?"**_

* * *

Aviso: A partir daqui eu vou postar apenas uma vez por semana. Caso o feedback melhorar e os leitores começarem a escrever reviews, eu volto a escrever com mais frequência.


	4. O Começo no Fim - Parte 4

—O que é isso?! – Naruto gritou.

—N-Não pode ser! – Madara parecia surpreso e horrorizado. O que deixou todos os presentes nervosos, já que ele _deveria_ ser o mais forte dali.

—O que foi?

—Se eu estiver correto... – O Uchiha ativou seu Susano'o. —Protejam-se como puderem, se amam sua vida. Fujam agora, se puderem, pois este deve ser o Mundo dos Youkais, onde criaturas de poder inimaginável vagam livremente, causando destruição e caos.

Juubi pareceu descontente em ouvir isso.

—Como ousa tolo humano? Você sequer deveria conhecer a existência deste mundo! Você deverá perecer aq– Juubi dizia, mas parou subitamente e olhou para os céus. Duas grandes mãos brancas emergiam do rasgo, abrindo-o ainda mais.

—Juubi no Kurou, é você? Finalmente te encontrei seu Youkai inferior! – Uma voz veio do rasgo, e ela também soava como um coro.

—Juubi no Shirou! Venha aqui Onibi decadente! – o Juubi negro desafiou.

—Eu havia me esquecido de como você era atrevido! Foi você que ficou se escondendo aqui por todo esse tempo! – a criatura gritou. Sua cabeça emergiu da passagem, e ele era idêntico ao Juubi, mas branco. A disposição de seu nariz, olho e boca pareciam espelhar as do Juubi original. Seu olho até era azul. O exato oposto de Juubi.

Ele pulou dos céus, e caiu em cima do Juubi negro. Ouve uma rajada de vento, que lançou alguns shinobis para longe. Os que não foram forçados a ir, o fizeram por vontade própria. Não precisava de aviso nenhum para saber que a coisa ia ficar feia.

Não há muitos detalhes da luta, que se estendeu por horas. Só se sabe que começaram se batendo, lutando apenas com taijutsu. A cada soco desferido, uma massa de ar varria a superfície do local. A cada pulo, um terremoto. Depois de três horas nenhum deles parecia estar ganhando. O cenário estava pior do que estava antes.

Até que o negro resolveu atacar mais seriamente. Ele deu uma rasteira, e Shirou pulou. Aproveitando que o rival estava no ar, Kurou carregou e lançou um Bijuu Dama.

Shirou se desviou, facilmente.

—Golpe sujo.

A bomba subiu e subiu, e entrou no rasgo.

—Você sabe o que fez, não sabe?

—Cale-se, você que se desviou! – o Juubi negro pareceu estremecer – O que faremos agora?

—Vamos esperar, quem sabe ele não fica lá? Às vezes ele nem viu, ou a explosão não acertou algo de importante...

Um silêncio mortal encobria os monstros e os ninjas que podiam ver a luta.

—Oh não... – Kurou se encolheu.

Uma mão imensa saiu do rasgo. Ela era preta, mas não só preta. Kurou parecia ser um ponto de luz perto dela. Se estivesse à noite a mão seria fácil de distinguir, porque ela pareceria ser mais escura que a própria cor negra, como se uma nova cor tivesse surgido ali agora.

Uma cabeça emergiu do rasgo. Sua boca ficava no topo da cabeça, no meio de onde os olhos deviam estar. Ele só tinha o olho esquerdo na cabeça, o outro ficava no meio do pescoço, entre as orelhas. Seu queixo e seus ombros eram pontudos e ele tinha vários chifres na cabeça. Os olhos eram roxos e parecidos com os dos outros dois monstros. Deviam ser parentes ou algo assim.

O olho no pescoço da criatura olhou para os Juubis ameaçadoramente. Os dois se assustaram, e pularam para trás.

—O que faremos agora? Atacar ou fugir?

—Se atacarmos ele não causaremos muito dano, não antes de ele nos matar. E ele é mais rápido que nós. – Shirou respondeu, afastando-se um pouco mais.

—Ele é muito massivo para entrar nessa dimensão. Tanto chakra não pode permanecer aqui tão facilmente. Ele deve se dividir ou encontrar um recipiente adequado. – Kurou dizia, mas não parecia ter esperanças de que ele fosse parar ali. —Se ele encontrar um humano capaz, estaremos perdidos.

—Mas o último humano que poderia fazer isso já morreu faz muito tempo. Seus descendentes se separaram em duas famílias rivais, sem contar que existem pouquíssimos sobrando de cada família.

—Parece estar procurando alguma coisa. – o Juubi branco fixou sua visão nos olhos da criatura.

—Ele está lá. – a criatura disse. O chão, o ar e até as plantas e animais ao redor da criatura ressoavam conforme ele falava – Agora é a hora de Sanjuunibi-sama dominar mais um mundo! – A criatura começou a sair do rasgo. Ele estava do tamanho de Juubi, mas apenas metade do seu corpo havia saído.

A criatura começou a tremer, e parecia não conseguir avançar mais. Ele então virou uma sombra gigantesca, e saiu voando velozmente ao sudoeste. Enquanto passava, o ar quebrava, o chão rachava e árvores sucumbiam.

* * *

**POV' Kai**

Tremi enquanto vi um vulto branco saindo do rasgo nos céus. O que diabos estava acontecendo?

"_Deve ser um jutsu muito poderoso..."_

"_Será que aquelas duas pessoas que disseram estão fazendo isso? Não... parece que algo pior está acontecendo... Isso não me parece nada bom."_

Senti um calafrio, e a criatura branca pulou em uma outra criatura idêntica, mas preta.

"_Kuchiyoses? Desse tamanho?"_

Eles começaram a lutar. Eles se socavam com muita força, e o chão chegava a tremer _onde eu estava_. Isso me surpreendeu muito porque ouvi alguns guardas dizendo que 'minha' vila ficava muito longe de onde eles estavam lutando.

Continuei assistindo a luta. O que mais eu tinha para fazer? Não tinha amigos. Hasu era a única que não me xingava ou desprezava, mas também não conversava comigo.

Por medo.

Pelo menos o povo da vila devia estar muito ocupado reconstruindo as casas danificadas ou protegendo-as de mais danos para se preocuparem em me procurar.

Passou bastante tempo até que o preto jogou algo no rasgo, tentando acertar o branco. Eles pararam de lutar, encarando a abertura. Ficaram assim por uns dois minutos.

Senti um arrepio na espinha. Uma mão imensa, imensa _mesmo, _saiu do rasgo. Ela era tão preta que quando a vi achei que tinha olhado para o sol e machucado a vista. Logo um terceiro bicho saiu do rasgo, e ele era muito maior que os outros, no mínimo menos duas vezes maior.

As duas primeiras criaturas pareciam ter medo dele, já que pularam para trás. Se até _aquelas_ coisas tinham medo daquela _outra_ coisa, não quero nem imaginar o medo que ele deve causar nos shinobis.

—Engraçado, ele está ignorando os outros dois... parece estar procurando algo...

Ele se virou para o meu lado, e olhou para mim.

"_**E OLHOU PARA MIM?!"**_

A coisa negra virou um tipo de fumaça e veio voando na **minha** direção. "Ele podia estar indo para a vila". Mas ele não estava. Eu tinha certeza disso.

Comecei a correr com toda velocidade que podia para qualquer lado. Meus reflexos ou o acaso me levaram na direção da Floresta do Silencio. É, aquela mesmo, feita de bambus e cogumelos gigantescos. Desde pequeno eu via os garotos irem nela para brincar de esconder, já que é difícil de encontrar alguém lá.

Passei correndo pelo portão da vila, e ignorei os olhares que lançaram para mim. Não havia tempo para me preocupar com isso.

Estava na metade da vila quando me virei para trás, tropecei e caí.

A criatura estava _muito_ mais perto, e era _**muito**_ maior que eu pensei. A face dele, se é que podia se chamar de face, estava toda embaralhada. Nada estava no lugar. Olhos, boca, orelhas...

Eu nem tentei me levantar quando o vi "entrando" na vila. "Entrando" entre aspas porque ele era maior do que a vila. As mãos dele se juntaram em minha frente e...

"_**Ele está fazendo um jutsu?"**_

Não eram as mãos. As caudas dele tinham mãos nas pontas, e todas estavam se juntando em sua frente, fazendo uns selos de mão muito esquisitos e confusos. Pude contar trinta mãos mais ou menos.

Ele então parou e olhou para mim com o olho do pescoço. Eu pisquei os olhos, e quando os abri já estava preso dentro de uma esfera mais escura que a noite, formada pelas 'mãos' dele.

—Quando que ele-

**Fuuinjutsu: Sanjuuni Ryu no Jiko boumei!**


	5. O Começo no Fim - Parte 5

****_Desculpem me pela demora. Bem, aqui está o capítulo, sem mais delongas._

* * *

**POV' Kai**

_Dor..._

_Gritos..._

_E uma marca muito estranha na minha barriga._

_Essas foram as últimas coisas que senti, ouvi e vi, antes de cair no vazio..._

A dor parou quando desmaiei. Bem, acho que desmaiei. Sentia o vento passando ao meu redor, indo para cima, mas estava tudo escuro. Eu simplesmente não podia ver nada. Só sabia que estava no escuro, caindo, e caindo...

_Como daquela vez..._

**~Flashback**

_Lá estava eu, com uns 7 anos. Nessa época eu já sabia que meu pai tinha morrido para cumprir um trato com os aldeões. De que eles não mexeriam comigo._

_Ele havia dado a vida dele pela minha._

_**Em vão.**_

_Eu estava correndo, desesperado, sujo, na chuva. Estava de noite, e já faziam horas que eu fugia._

_Eu era apenas um garotinho cansado, com frio, com dor, com medo..._

_**Mas eles não ligavam.**_

_Segui correndo, juntando o máximo de minhas forças, apenas para sobreviver..._

_Eles já podiam me ter pego e me matado, mas queriam __**brincar**__ com a presa..._

_Depois de mais meia hora correndo pela vila, acabei ficando preso em um beco. Olhei para trás, e vi três vultos._

_Um, era forte e robusto, e tinha um braço maior que o outro._

_Outro, era magrelo, mas tinha alguma coisa enorme nas costas._

_O terceiro parecia normal, mas eu já o conhecia. Era __**Norou**__. Ele sempre teve inveja de meu pai, por ele ser um Uchiha. Foi ele que o matou._

—_P-por favor.. – choraminguei. Como se isso pudesse afetá-los._

_O homem magrelo fez uns movimentos com as mãos, e, do nada, senti algo segurando meus pés e mãos. Olhei para baixo, e vi que o que me segurava eram sombras._

"_Sombras..?"_

_Elas se esticaram, me deixando com braços e pernas estendidos no ar. Mais uma sombra pegou meu cabelo, e me puxou para cima, me fazendo ficar "de pé" no ar._

_Norou se aproximou de mim em passos largos e lentos. Conforme chegava perto, podia ver seu sorriso de desdém._

—_Então, o garoto Uchiha não consegue nem fugir de nós... Me parece que ser um Uchiha não é nada de mais, afinal... – ele sorriu, debochado._

_Eu não respondi. Estava cansado, com medo, e todo dolorido. A posição que eu estava não ajudava nem um pouco._

—_Mas mesmo assim você vai morrer... Sabe por quê? – ele questionou, frio._

_Eu olhei para ele suplicante. Nem mesmo o olhar aterrorizado de uma criancinha o comoveu._

—_Eu te fiz uma pergunta! – gritou, dando um soco na minha barriga, forte o suficiente para me fazer cuspir sangue._

—_Hah.. hah... N-não.. – balbuciei, ofegante._

—"_Não" SENHOR! – ordenou, me dando mais um soco, dessa vez mais forte. Tossi mais uma quantidade de sangue, que se juntou a poça de água no chão._

—_Hahh... hah... Me... perdoe... senhor. Eu.. não sei.. senhor.. – respondi, para o deleite dele._

—_Você é uma escória, um lixo! – ele sorriu – Diga isso!_

—_Eu sou... hah... uma escória.. Eu.. hah... sou um lixo... senhor... – falei, em um tom baixo._

—_MAIS ALTO! – mandou, me dando outro soco._

_A tortura continuou até quando estava amanhecendo. Nesse tempo eles me espancaram, cortaram, furaram, jogaram sal nas minhas feridas, rasparam meu cabelo, entre muitas outras atrocidades bárbaras.._

_**Mas isso não foi o suficiente para eles.**_

—_Termine o serviço. – Norou disse, para o homem do braço grande._

_Ele veio até 'mim', com um olhar meio estático. 'Mim' porque eu já nem parecia mais eu mesmo. Eu estava desfigurado, ou quase._

_O homem magrelo fez as sombras me arremessarem para cima. O vento passava pelas feridas, fazendo-as arder mais, mas isso não importava. Eu já estava nos limites da dor... _

_O ninja do bração apareceu do nada em cima de mim._

"_Ele é rápid-"_

_Ele me deu um soco com chakra concentrado. Senti a mão dele atravessando minha barriga, e sai voando na direção de uma floresta.. Tudo começou a ficar escuro, e eu comecei a cair..._

_Foi nessa hora que eu morri._

**~Fim do Flashback**

—"**Katon: Tayou Shussan no Jutsu!"**

A voz estrondosa bradou, resoando pelo escuro e interrompendo minhas lembranças. Um barulho ensurdecedor parecido com o de uma explosão fez cada milímetro do meu corpo tremer (e doer), me mostrando que eu ainda estava bem vivo.

Um clarão laranja começou a vir de cima de onde eu estava, e me abaixei, instintivamente. Foi aí que percebi que estava em cima de algo que parecia a superfície de um lago. A área começou a esquentar rapidamente, tanto que alguns vasilhames que flutuavam aqui e ali se acenderam em chamas, como tochas azuis.

Eu me aproximei de um desses 'pires' brancos. Ele tinha uns entalhes bonitos em azul nas laterais. Não liguei muito, e não pude ver dentro dele, pois era muito alto. Devia ter uns 3 metros de altura.

O fogo azul acima do pires não soltava fumaça. Olhei para cima, e vi algo obstruindo minha visão. Era algum tipo de.. pedra?

Uma ilha voando?

Vi uma escada em espiral, de mármore branco como a neve. Ela subia muito até chegar na 'ilha'. Ao lado da chegada tinha uma cascata de água.

"_Bem, o que eu tenho a perder?"_

Dei de ombros e segui até as escadarias. Elas eram imensamente largas e amplas. A cada 10 metros, nos lados, apareciam um par de pires iguais aos que flutuavam aqui e ali, mas com 'apenas' 2 metros de altura.

Levei algo que pareceram 10 minutos, subindo sem parar, quando alcancei a parte mais baixa da ilha. Eu ainda só podia ver a rocha nua, que formava a base flutuante que mantinha a ilha no ar. Ela era fria e dura, mas me fazia sentir quente e aliviado por dentro..

Resolvi seguir subindo as escadas, para ver o que estava em cima da ilha. Conforme me aproximava, uma voz pulsava suavemente em minha mente, me dizendo para parar e dar meia volta.

_Pare..._

_Pare..._

"_Cale a boca."_

Terminei de subir, e fiquei até zonzo pelo que vi. Uma fonte de água brotava no centro da ilha, deixando suas águas escorrerem por um caminho belo e tortuoso. Uma _sakura_ florida estava a beira do rio, perto da beirada, despejando centenas de pétalas rosadas nas águas tranquilas do riacho. Um banco se encontrava aos pés da árvore, e bonsais e lótus enfeitavam a área aqui e ali. Pude ver _kois_ brancos e negros serpenteando pelas águas, e alguns coelhos, gatos e raposas andando pelos morros baixos, cobertos de grama rasteira. A ilha não era _só_ gigante, mas _imensa_, de verdade. Ela devia ser cinco, sete vezes maior que a minha vila. No meio dela, formando um círculo gigantesco, haviam vários pilares vermelhos, ligados por cordas com papéis dependurados. Cada papel tinha algo escrito, mas eu estava com preguiça demais para ler cada um.

Continuei analizando outros detalhes aqui e ali, e foi aí que vi, lá no meio, a criatura. Sentada e meditando. Não sei como não vi ele ali antes. Bem, já sabem como ele é: Muito feio, muito grande, e dá muito medo se você olhar. "Nada de mais".

Fiquei parado observando-o, e resolvi andar até ele. O que podia acontecer de pior?

"_Ele pode me matar.."_

"_Dar um fim na minha existência miserável.."_

"_**Isso seria um favor."**_

Caminhei bastante pelos pequenos morros, e as pequenas criaturas pareciam sequer notar minha presença. Notei que, lá na frente, atrás do monstro, tinha uma floresta. Talvez eu olhasse lá, alguma hora. Continuei andando, destraído com a beleza do lugar, tão calmo e atraente que fazia até _aquela coisa_ parecer natural e amigável.

Cheguei logo a frente dele, e olhei pra cima.

—Ele parece estar ocupado ou algo assim. Eu normalmente não atrapalharia alguém ocupado.

Franzi as sombrancelhas e dei um meio sorriso.

—"Normalmente"...

Dei um chute nele com toda minha força, mas acho que ele nem sentiu.

—EI, FEIOSO! – gritei. —SUAS ORELHAS SÃO TÃO GRANDES, QUE VOCÊ ATÉ DEVE ESTAR OUVINDO MEUS PENSAM-

Em um segundo, estava gritando, zoando com a cara do monstro.

No outro, estava sendo arremessado pelo ar, a centenas de metros do chão.

"_**Larva humana, pare com esses insultos imediatamente!" **_– disse, sem nem mexer a boca. A voz dele me dava medo.

—S-sim sengor! E-eu s-só q-queria ch-chamar at-tenção.. s-senhor..

Ele me olhou, e vendo meu temor e 'respeito', esboçou algo que pareceu um sorriso.

"_**Você quer ver o que está acontecendo lá de fora, garoto?"**_

Eu olhei para ele. É óbvio que eu jamais diria não para algo como ele.

—Q-quero, s-senhor.

Ele deu mais um "sorriso", e seu olho cor de vinho começou a brilhar. Mais uma vez, senti o vento passando por mim, dessa ver indo para baixo. Uma luz apareceu mais acima, e se aproximava cada vez mais...

Até que me alcançou.

Eu comecei a piscar os olhos lacrimejantes, tentando me acostumar com a luz.

Quando meus olhos se acostumaram, eu fiquei surpreso com a visão que tive.


End file.
